Word Wall
Word Walls are unmarked locations in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. History There is considerable mystery surrounding the ominous Word Walls dotted all across Skyrim. The ancient carvings etched into the stone are considered to be Dragon Language, for the characters of that language very much resemble claw marks, or scratches. It's considered that these walls were constructed by the ancient Nords who had lived in the time of the dragons. Either out of fear or respect, they somehow learned the language of the ancient beasts so they could use it for their own ends.Dragon Language: Myth no More Purpose The translations themselves all appear to follow a similar theme, The repeated words "Here lies". This suggests that the walls marked ancient Nord burial grounds or to mark the grave of an important figure. During the events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, the true power of the Word Walls are revealed. Not only did they mark burial grounds, but existed to teach Words of Power to those with the ability to learn. Interactions When the Dragonborn locates a Word Wall, they have the ability to read the ancient carvings. Reading a wall will highlight one particular word in the paragraph - a Word of Power, also known as a Dragon Shout. Once a Word of Power has been learnt from a wall, a Dragon Soul is required to unlock the shout. Word Wall Locations Finding Word Walls can be very challenging. Most of the Word Walls only reveal one Word of Power. In order to learn a complete shout, the player needs to acquire all three of the shout's words. Here is an exhaustive list: Animal Allegiance Words of Power: Raan, Mir, Tah *Word Wall Location 1: Angarvunde in the Rift (requires dungeon quest "Medresi Dran and the Wandering Dead") *Word Wall Location 2: Ancient’s Ascent (dragon lair) in Falkreath Hold *Word Wall Location 3: Ysgramor’s Tomb in Winterhold (word wall is located above Ysgramor's Tomb on the mountain, not within the tomb itself) Aura Whisper Words of Power: Laas, Yah, Nir *Word Wall Location 1: Northwind Summit (dragon lair) in the Rift *Word Wall Location 2: Valthume in the Reach (requires dungeon quest "Evil in Waiting") *Word Wall Location 3: Volunruud in the Pale (requires Dark Brotherhood quest "The Silence Has Been Broken" or dungeon quest "Silenced Tongues") Become Ethereal Words of Power: Feim, Zii, Gron *Word Wall Location 1: Ironbind Barrow in Winterhold *Word Wall Location 2: Lost Valley Redoubt in the Reach *Word Wall Location 3: Ustengrav in Hjaalmarch (requires main quest The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller) Call Dragon Words of Power: Od, Ah, Viing *Word Wall Location: This Dragon Shout is learned during the main quest "The Fallen." Call of Valor Words of Power: Hun, Kaal, Zoor *Word Wall Location: This Dragon Shout is learned and unlocked at the end of the main quest. Clear Skies Words of Power: Lok, Vah, Koor *Word Wall Location: This Dragon Shout is learned during the main quest "The Throat of the World." Disarm Words of Power: Zun, Haal, Viik *Word Wall Location 1: Eldersblood Peak (dragon lair) in Hjaalmarch *Word Wall Location 2: Silverdrift Lair in the Pale *Word Wall Location 3: Snow Veil Sanctum in Winterhold (requires Thieves' Guild quest "Speaking With Silence") Dismaying Shout Words of Power: Faas, Ru, Maar *Word Wall Location 1: Dead Crone Rock in the Reach (requires Daedric quest "Pieces of the Past") *Word Wall Location 2: Labyrinthian at Hjaalmarch, in Shalidor's Maze *Word Wall Location 3: Lost Tongue Overlook (dragon lair) in the Rift Dragonrend Words of Power: Joor, Zah, Frul *Word Wall Location: This Dragon Shout is unlocked during the main quest "Alduin's Bane." Elemental Fury Words of Power: Su, Grah, Dun *Word Wall Location 1: Dragontooth Crater (dragon lair) in the Reach *Word Wall Location 2: Statue to Meridia in Hafingaar *Word Wall Location 3: Shriekwind Bastion in Falkreath Hold Fire Breath Words of Power: Yol, Toor, Shul *Word Wall Location 1: Dustman's Cairn in Whiterun Hold (requires Companions quest "Proving Honor") *Word Wall Location 2: Sunderstone Gorge in Falkreath Hold *Word Wall Location 3: Throat of the World in Whiterun Hold (earned during the main quest "The Throat of the World") Frost Breath Words of Power: Fo, Krah, Diin *Word Wall Location 1: Bonestrewn Crest (dragon lair) in Eastmarch *Word Wall Location 2: Folgunthur in Hjaalmarch (requires the side quest "Forbidden Legend") *Word Wall Location 3: Skyborn Altar (dragon lair) in Hjaalmarch. Ice Form Words of Power: Iiz, Slen, Nus *Word Wall Location 1: Frostmere Crypt in the Pale (requires the dungeon quest "The Pale Lady") *Word Wall Location 2: Mount Anthor (dragon lair) in Winterhold *Word Wall Location 3: Saarthal in Winterhold (requires The College of Winterhold quest "Under Saarthal" or the side quest "Forbidden Legend") Kyne's Peace Words Of Power: Kaan, Drem, Ov *Word Wall Location 1: Ragnvald (Dragon Priest’s lair) in the Reach *Word Wall Location 2: Rannveig's Fast in Whiterun Hold *Word Wall Location 3: Shroud Hearth Barrow in the Rift (requires dungeon quest "Wilhelm’s Scream") Marked For Death Words of Power: Krii, Lun, Aus *Word Wall Location 1: Autumnwatch Tower (dragon lair) in the Rift *Word Wall Location 2: Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary (Skyrim) in Falkreath Hold *Word Wall Location 3: Forsaken Cave in the Pale (requires the side quest "The White Phial") Slow Time Words of Power: Tiid, Klo, Ul *Word Wall Location 1: Hag’s End in the Reach (requires the Dark Brotherhood Radiant Quest "The Feeble Fortune." A quest can also be given by Jarl of Markarth to retrive Igmund's shield if the player has not started Dark Brotherhood quests.) *Word Wall Location 2: Korvanjund in the Pale (requires Civil War quest "The Jagged Crown") *Word Wall Location 3: Labyrinthian (Dragon Priest’s lair) at Hjaalmarch (requires the College of Winterhold quest "The Staff of Magnus") Storm Call Words of Power: Strun, Bah, Qo *Word Wall Location 1: Forelhost (Dragon Priest’s lair) in the Rift *Word Wall Location 2: High Gate Ruins (Dragon Priest’s lair) in the Pale *Word Wall Location 3: Skuldafn (Dragon Priest’s lair) Requires the main quest "The World-Eater’s Eyrie" Throw Voice Words of Power: Zul, Mey, Gut *Word Wall Location: Only an individual Word Wall is needed to unlock all three words. The Wall is found at Shearpoint in the Pale and is both a dragon lair and a Dragon Priest lair. Unrelenting Force Words of Power: Fus, Ro, Dah *Word Wall Location 1: Bleak Falls Barrow in Falkreath Hold (main quest "Bleak Falls Barrow" or side quest "The Golden Claw") *Word Wall Location 2: High Hrothgar in Whiterun Hold (requires the main quest "The Way of the Voice") *Word Wall Location 3: High Hrothgar in Whiterun Hold (requires the main quest "The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller") Whirlwind Sprint Words of Power: Wuld, Nah, Kest *Word Wall Location 1: High Hrothgar in Whiterun Hold (requires the main quest "The Way of the Voice" and learned from the Greybeards) *Word Wall Location 2: Dead Men's Respite in Hjaalmarch (requires the Bards College quest "Tending the Flames," or asking Arngeir where any Words of Power have been sensed by the Greybeards) *Word Wall Location 3: Volskygge (Dragon Priest’s lair) in Haafingar Notes *Using shouts in populated areas has the chance of granting the player a note from a courier which says, "A note from a friend". This note starts a quest to find a source of power and the current location of the next word wall. *Players may speak to Arngeir, the greybeard at High Hrothgar about words of power to start similar quests. *A word wall can be found in Sovngarde, though it is blocked. References Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim Category:Lore: Locations